Primal Desire for Freedom
by Gears2727
Summary: Yuki comes back home after a few years to visit with her mother and new husband. She unexpectedly runs into Ame and finds that her feelings for him have changed rapidly as he was someone that she did not know anymore. He shows her that she does not have to live as humans do and how to live fully without compromise. What will become of them? Warning: Incest. Do not read if dislike.


PRIMAL DESIRE FOR FREEDOM **********************************************************************************

The begininng...

Yuki looked over at her best friends, Sakura and Yuki who were reading studiously as they sat at the collage dorm library. She tried to focus on her mathemathic's business book for her upcomming test, she took it as a elective class to gain more credits to get her Masters next year. She was already senior year awaiting to get her MBA when she aced all of her tests as she normally did. For her school was always easy except when she dealt with American history which confused her beyond belief. She tried to ignore the urges and the longing to change into her true form and it distressed her as normally she could ignore it without a second thought. Yet lately she had been transforming at night and for a week had to bare sleeping completely under the covers in fear that her roomate would catch sight of her. She had talked to her mother about it frequently over the phone for the last week. It made her

Her brother urged her to know why she wanted to live as a human? She knew that she wanted to be human yet she ignored the wild part inside of her. She fought with her brother that ight breaking down doors and knocking down bookshelves and tables as they tussled. Thier poor mother was at wits end and seemed so disturbed and depressed at how apart they had grown. After the fight Ame had runaway for two days and came home talking about his sensei was a fox and how he had to take his place as a leader of the forest at only ten years old. Their mother begged him not to go onto the moutain again and he listened for a few days. While she spent her time wondering about Souhei and how his father was getting married to another woman. She was so preoccupied with him that she never sought out to help her younger brother while he had finally made up his mind. The next day her brother warned her not to go to school as his senses were more heightened than her own.

She ignored him and went anyway. While she was in class the wind blew in from the open windows and she tensed in her chair. As she smelt the rain that was comming along with a sense of dread as to how bad the storm would become. When the teacher announed that they got to leave early, she knew that her senses were correct. The thunder was violent and she remembered wanting to get home to her mother and Ame. Yet she saw Souhei in the gym as everyone left. Her heart urged her to stay wih him, so she did. She felt a deep connection with him as she had branded him with her claw marks to his left ear. Seeing it and spending time with him with him never questioning her on that day. It made them so much closer. Until the day in the classroom where he told her that he knew that she was a wolf and that he didnt care. He accepted her. She still talked to him in collage as he went to America for his degree and they had dated in Highschool for three years, she had gave her virginity to him. Yet in the end she never truly felt the passion with him that she longed for and eventually he sensed it and they broke up. She still got pursued yet she never dated again and instead kept all of her focus on her school work, she found it better that way.

Summer came quickly soon and after a year of telling her mother that she couldnt come home for various reasons and excuses. The time came when she actually longed to go home, where they were moutains and the air smelled so fresh and clean. Where her mother was anxiously awaiting her and would love her without restriction, where she could finally after six years. She could change into her true form and run free, her bones ached at the thought and so with great delight she departed from her friends. She took the train home and couldnt help but to ponder on her little brother. He would be sixteen now while she was seventeen. She had so many memories of him when they were young, how shy and frightened he was of every little thing. She used to grow so annoyed with him yet every night as she didnt felt right without him snuggling up to her side. He was her teddy bear for eleven years even as he grew older, she would always crawl into bed with him. He would always wake up slightly and wrap his arm tightly around her waist before falling back asleep. They both knew that they would always feel right when with one another. Yet he had a different path than she and she knew she had to accept that fact. It took her awhile to get used to not sleeping without him when she first moved into the Jr high dorm. Yet after awhile she became used to it, the thought of Ame made her body turn hot, and it made her feel so uncomfortable. She didnt understand what was happening to her yet she hoped that when she returned home that she would figure it out. When the train stopped at her stop, she felt the happiness hit her as she got off of the train and saw her mother standing by a bench waiting for her. She looked a littl older with wrinkles adnoring her mouth and under her eyes, it quenced Yuki's heart. She hadnt been home in over five years.

" MOM!"  
" Yuki!"

They both cried out in joy as they embraced one another, her mother still smelt like clover and it warmed her heart to smell home on her still.

" Mom im so sorry that i havent been home, she looked at her with tears building in her eyes while her mother was crying freely.

" Yuki i thought you would never return home! Look at you, Your gorgeous, come on lets go into the car!"

Her mother said in a happy and cracked tone as she led her daughter into the new red corvette that surpised Yuki immensely.

" Mom where did you get this car?"

She asked as she got into the full leather anterior car and admired how much of a beauty it was inside, her mother got into the drivers seat and smiled over at her.

" Im now the Ceo of Interactive connections honey, and i also met someone that i desperately want you to meet."

Her mother said and it ws too much information for Yuki to take in as she blinked over at her mother with suprise.

" What?..who?"

Yuki stuttered out in nervousness and wonder as her mother had never had brought up anyone else living with her. Her mother drove with a calm expression on her face.

" Honey hes a good man that works as a superior at the company, we both spent a year trying to hide our feelings for one another..but one afternoon having luch together was all it took.."

Her mother said losing her train of thought and most likely day dreaming of the man who Yuki instantly hated as she thought of her father. Ame only remembered his smell of earth and lily's yet she remembered his face and his personaility, she had memories of him and it pained her heart all the more.

" Mom...im happy for you but are you sure that he is the right one for you? and that he will understand our secret?"

Yuki asked her hoping that she would realize that most human beings could never understand, yet her mother shocked her by laughing softly and grabbed her hand.

" Yuki he knows about everything and he understand completely, you will love him and he makes me very happy so dont worry so much! Now tell me about school!"

Her mother urged her and she decided to enjoy her mother before another strange third party entered their lives. She told her mother everything that she hadnt over the phone. They drove down the bumpy dirt road and she waved at the familiar farmers that lived a few miles down from them. It looked all the same, she couldnt help herself from pushing down the automatic car window. The air full of familiar scents that seemed so forgien now greeted her and she didnt catch her mother looking over at her with warm eyes. A few minutes later they pulled up to her home only to gap at the size of it, it was converted into three stories instead of one. Along with it was painted green and the roof red along with statues of Budda and stone wolves. It was magnificent yet she couldnt believe that it was so different and unfamiliar to her making her feel instantly uncomfortable. Her mother seemed to sense it as they stopped in the driveway next to a black new automobile, her mother shut off the engine and looked at her with heartfelt eyes.

" I know this is so new for you Yuki and i dont expect you to automatically love him but please just know this is your home and you are more important than anyone to me."

Her mother said and Yuki saw the desperation in her mothers eyes making the girl know that she had to be cheerful for her mother.

" Mom dont worry, the house looks amazing!"

She said in excitment and her mother smiled at her in relief as she patted her leg and they both got out. Yuki followed her inside and it was so expensive looking. There was white carpets on the floor along with wooden floors as well, the walls were pained tan and had pictures of landscape and pictures of wolves on the wall. It looked so unlike her home that she began walking through every room downstairs. Her mother giggled as she looked as if she was on a deadly mission.

" Honey come here!"

Her mother yelled as Yuki was looing out the sliding glass door in the kitchen into the back yard to see a pool and she wondered how none of the villagers came after them? This man was flauting his money in a place that was rural and not meant to look so ritzy. She calmed her nerves as she smelt the sharp scent of strong male cologe and instantly disliked it as she walked into the living room. There stood a man about six foot tall wearing a nice business black suit and had short spiky hair. He looked fit yet older than her mother but his dark brown eyes made her weary as they zeroed in on her.

" Hello there Yuki, i have been waiting to meet you for so long, my names Sano Katx."

The man said in a low but pleasant tone and she nodded at him in respect before they all sat down on the white leather couches together. Yuki felt her nerves calm and became more curious about the man her mother loved and watched his mannerisms. He didnt seem violent or dark in anyway but merely seemed to love money and talked about it so often that it annoyed her. They ate dinner and she felt as if she was in a unknown house yet her mother made her feel grounded and able to get through the rest of her night.

" Yuki we painted your room but other than that, i made sure it was left the same."

Her mother told her as she kissed her goodnight and Sano bidded her the same as he passed them to go upstairs. Yuki opened her door and smiled softly as her mother left it the same to a tee. She laid down on her familiar pink sheets and smelled her pillow. It smelled like her mother detergent along with own scent, yet her eyes snapped open as she smelt another scent. It was the familiar scent of earth and lavender and it belonged to her younger brother, she instantly sat up as she felt her body tremble. The need to transform in that moment was unbearable and she couldnt help but to race out of her door and out of the huge home. She felt her blood pump and her eyes dilate before she felt the familiar yet unfamiliar change of her bones. She ripped off her blouse and skirt before she transformed fully. She felt the refreshing air on her hot skin. When she was back onto running on all fours, her feet pounded onto the soft earth making her speed up and her eyesight easily let her avoid rocks and trees. She smelt eveything and could see the small animals and deer race all around her. Yet she wasnt hungry to eat but hungry to re-explore the life she had given up.

She was a true wolf at heart but the idea of living off of animals and in the cold forest never appealed to her. She ran and ran until she couldnt anymore and landed at the very waterfall that her and her brother used to come to all the time when they were younger. She transformed back into her human form. Before kneeling down next to the water and let her fingertips find the cool liquid, she smiled as she thought of her past in the forest. Their mother always trying to keep up behind them and always looking at them with such proudness and wonder in her eyes. Thats when suddenly she felt a huge presence behind her and tensed up as she snapped her eyes to the movement. A huge black bear walked out of the forest and looked down at her with sharp gold eyes. She could sense its anger and she transformed quickly before she didnt hesitate as she pounded her four paws onto the ground. She thought she could beat the slow bear yet this bear seemed more intelligent than the others she had encountered. It had jumped up and off of a high cliff and landed on top of her , she whimpered as its claws found her front leg. Its body was smothering her to the point where she was losing her vison. She prayed that she didnt die like this but knew when she saw the bear about to clamp down on the back of her neck, that her life would end and she tried to accept it. When suddenly the bear was shoved roughly off of her and she changed back to her human form as her wolf body could not be seen by another mortal. Her vision was fading yet she swore she heard a male rough tone cry out her name.

" Mm"

She moaned as she woke up from her black and lifeless dream only to find herself in a dark cave. She tried to sit up but the pain radiated up her back.

" Oh my god!"

She whispered out in pain before she lowered herself back down on what she realized was a bed made of leafs. There was a big bule blanket that covered her and She looked around, her eyes widened as she saw beauitful drawnings on the walls of the cave. One whole wall looked like a field full of beauitful flowers and the sky looked so realistic that it made her heart race. Her eyes turned to the look and the next wall was more beauitful than the next with a drawning of two deer. It was their eyes that were shaded in so dark, that it made her feel as if they were alive.

" You shouldnt try to stay awake, you have a fever from your wounds."

She heard that same unfamiliar male and deep tone suddenly and she tensed as her eyes found the source walking into the cavern. It was a huge grey wolf and the only animal she knew like herself that could talk. Her heart panged wildly in her chest as she tried to sit up and push her pained and feverish body to the breaking point.

" Ame? AME!"

She cried out ignoring her pain only to see the wolf come over to her baring his fangs at her and actually took her aback for a moment.

He bit out at her making her cock her head at him in question as she saw his form more clearly and was shocked to find how big his wolf form truly was. She listened to him and could only look at him with pained eyes. As he turned and quicky left the cave leaving her to tearfully wonder why? As she faded off into another cold sleep. Her fever got worst and she had been in and out of conciousness for two days. She only saw her brother in his wolf form leaving her water and a bucket to pee in, yet he never tried to talk to her. Then the third day came around and her fever finally broke. She woke up and felt so weak, more than she had ever felt before. Yet the pain of her wounds had lessened and she was able to stand up after two minutes of trying. She saw it was raining outside of the cave but still walked out into it uncaring of her nakedness. The rain cooled down her hot body and she smiled at how free she felt in that moment.

" What are you doing? Get back inside!"

She suddenly heard Ame's strong bark of a tone hit her ears, she tried to cover herself and merely almost fell over in the process.

" Stupid girl come on, its going to get bad soon!"

He growled at her again and it made her nod quickly and listen to him, she quickly got the blanket and covered herself up. Before she stared at the big wolf who sat down across the cave and was looking at her with beautful and alluring ice bule eyes.

" Why are you acting like such a jerk towards me?"

She questioned him as she wearily sat down on the handmade and strangely comfty bed. Her brother merely turned his head sideways looking away from her. She sighed at his lack of a response as she looked down at the ground in dismay. When she saw her big yellow bag on the side of the cave making her smile in happiness.

" Oh wow i thought i had lost this for good! It has my clothes and something else i think i need at this point."

She said and in her excitment, she too quickly stood up and whimpered out in pain making her brother stand up and trot over to her. He grabbed the bag with his mouth and brought it over to her, she took it slowly looking at him with cautious eyes.

" Just take it!"

He snapped at her startling her and she grabbed the bag quickly and watched in upsetment as he moved back over to his resting spot. He acted more like a animal than a human she saw that much but she wondered why he was treating her in such a harsh way?

" Ame...how have you been?"

She asked him after an hour passed and the silence became deafing as her brother was only a foot away and still acting so unfamiliar to her. He opened one eye and looked at her with a annoyed look as his tail flicked to the side.

" I have been fine."

He said over to her in such a blunt way that it made her cringe yet her determination didnt fail as she kept her stare on him.

" Why in all these years havent you visited mother?"

She asked him in a strong tone that seemed to spark some interest in the wolf as he lifted his head up and turned towards her.

" Why are you asking me that when you havent visited her until now?"

He growled out at her in a husky tone that created goosebumps on her skin and it made her actually nervous. This wolf was not the cute puppy she used to wrestle with or cuddle with at night, no he seemed so primal and ferice as if he had lost whatever humanity he had left. Yet he was completely right about her not visiting. She brushed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ears before she glanced over at him. He was intently looking at her with such sharp and clear eyes that it made her take out the plastic pint bottle of rum. Her brothers pointed ears turned as he listened to her open it and he looked repelled by the smell. She ignored his reaction and took a few gulps before she sighed as she looked down at the bottle.

" The truth is...is that i was trying to avoid my non human half, i wanted so much to ignore my need to run every week and change into the true me..and after five years i finally felt as if i missed everything about home..."

She said in hontesty yet it seemed to make Ame more pissed off as he stood up and walked towards her.

" Well that just makes it all right dosent it Yuki? To abandon the pepole who love you? Its typical though...you spend enough time about humans, you become a selfish being too."

He said to her in a ruff tone that startled her and pained her but more then that it angered her. As she had been in pain for a month after he left. She stood up then uncaring of her pain or how Ame barked at her to not move.

" No fuck that! You think i abandoned you?! You left us and for a month i tried to find you! For a month i had to cheer mom up before i left for school! So dont you dare think that-"

She was going to continue her rant when suddenly she watched as her brother changed into human form. It took her breath away as she stared at a six pack chested man with long bule hair and a handsome structured face that reminded her of a warrior. He had scars all up and down his chest and he looked so unfamiliar to her except for his face that vaugely held his past looks. She didnt even realize how her legs became weak and she began to fall. She closed her eyes expecting the harsh blow to the the stone ground. Yet Ame wrapped his muscled arms around her catching her as if she weighed nothing. She looked up at him suprised as well as nervous bule eyes, she didnt realize how handsome her own brother was. She instantly blushed in embarressment as she thought that horrible and sick thought. He was her brother and someone who she did not ever think about in a sexual way.

" Clumsy as always.."

He retorted before he laid her back down on the bed and she watched in awe as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. Before he looked down at her with hard bule eyes and it seemed to make her blood heat up instantly.

" We both went our own ways and as soon as you are healed up we can both part ways again."

He said in a rough tone that made her look at him with pained and angry eyes that soon turned to shocked ones. As she saw he was completely naked and it made her cheek flush as she got a clear view of his ass when he began to search for something in the corner of the cave. It was a pair of black shorts and she turned her eyes away as he changed. She didnt like the thoughts running through her head, maybe it was because she hadnt seen him in so long? Or the fact that she had just broken a fever, whatever it was. She didnt like it and it scared her too much.

" Fine whatever you want great and mighty wolf king."

She grumbled at him in anger as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and tried to go back to sleep. The thunder and rain got worst within the night and it began to become wet inside of the cave. She shivered and tried to cover herself more with the blanket but it was wet as well and it made her body even colder. She glanced over at Ame to find him huddled in a dry corner of the cave and he was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed yet she knew he was still awake. She finally had enough after another five minutes and struggled to get up when she felt arms wrap around her and looked up to see Ame. He brought her over to his side of the cave and placed her on his lap to her surprise. She didnt care to even be embarressed as her skin was like ice. He was so warm and she snuggled deeper into his arms.

" Ame-"

" Shut up and go to sleep Yuki."

He whispered to her harshly making her flinch and slowly look up at him with pained eyes that met his hard orbs. He looked taken aback by her stare and cleared his throat in a casual way before he turned his head to look at the side of the cave. She sighed " Jerk." She whispered before she rested her head on his chest "Brat" He responded softly to her making her smile as she fell into a deep sleep. She also never saw how Ame nuzzled his face into her neck and inhaled her scent deeply before he fell asleep himself.

Yuki woke up to pure warmth and she looked up to find herself still in Ame's arms, His face looked so beauitful as he slept. This man was no longer the little boy she saved from the wild river or the boy that hid from insects or spooky sounds, no he was powerful and intelligent but also...he held a darkness in him that she didnt understand. Why did he act so hateful to her but still protected her? She couldnt help but to reach her hand up and barely caressed his cheek as her emotions took over. It was as if a small bolt of heat ran down her body and it made her let out a soft sigh. How alone and animalistic had he become living in the wilderness like this? she gasped as she suddenly felt his hand grab her own and her bule eyes snapped to his alert ones. She felt hesitant as she looked up at him feeling a nervousness run through her that she couldnt understand.

" What are you doing?"

He asked her in a raspy and deep tone that made her feel as if his voice made her heart pulse into overdrive. Her eyes nervously looked into his as she pulled her hand away from him, his eyes looked amused before he lifted her up into his arms.

" Where are we going?"

She asked him as he swiftly grabbed her yellow bag before moving them outside and it made her look at him in confusion.

" You need to clean your wounds out and you smell."

He said in a blunt tone that made her eyes widen in astonishment as she glared at him and crossed her arms tightly agaisnt herself.

" Well excuse me for getting attacked by a bear and then kept in a cave for a week!"

" Yea a bear that you could of easily taken care of if you didn lose your instincts."

He replied back calmly making her bristle in anger at him. Yet it was true that she had denied her animal urges for some time.

" I had too..i wanted to be normal and to be like everyone else..but the wolf inside wouldnt let me..so here i am."

She said and griminaced in pain as he placed her on her feet, she felt as if she hadnt walked in days.

" Hey be careful."

Ame said as he quickly put down the bag on his shoulder and moved over to her side. She leaned on him and sighed in fusteration, how was she going to be able to bath by herself?

" Ame just take me back to the cave, im sorry i stink but i cant do this on my own right now."

She snapped at him softly hating how weak she felt, she had always strived to be the best at everything. To be the fastest in races or to figure out the extra bonus questions on tests. To be independant and never have to rely on anyone. So not even being able to bath herself made her irritated to the extreme. Ame looked uneffected by her soft outburst and to her shock, he took the blanket off of her.

" AME NO!"

She cried out in protest yet he ignored her as he took off his shorts before lifting her back into his arms. She was blushing so heatedly as she covered up her breasts as best as she could. He was respectful and didnt even glance down at her naked form as he walked them into the hot spring. The water was so warm and relaxing that it eased her tense muscles and the pain of her wounds. Ame held her lightly with one arm before feeling by a rock that contained the spring. She saw that it was a bar of soap. He handed it to her and she thanked him quietly as she began to scrub her shoulders trying to not let him see anymore of her than she liked. While he on the other hand was staring at her face rather intensely and it made her want to sink more into the water.

" What Ame?"

She snapped at him and tried not to stare at his rock hard chest along with how his long dark aqua hair made him look too exotic.

" Why act so conservative when we used to bath together all the time? "

He asked her and she blushed not understanding why she felt so nervous around him?

" Well for one, we are both older! and its not approriate but i guess you have been living out here for so long that you dont understand...you certainly have changed from that terrifed boy i used to know."

She said to him at the end in a sentimental tone as she remembered how he used to cling behind her all the time. It surprised her as Ame smirked arrogantly as he snorted softly at her.

" That boy was a weak and pathetic being, and i no longer shy away from any obstacle."

He said in a ruff tone and she heard the resentment in his voice as he talked about his younger self, she handed him the bar of soap. Before she dunked her head under the water and when she came back up for air, she was mortified to see Ame's ass in front of her face as he washed his private parts that thankfully she couldnt see.

" Ame are you serious?!"

She shrieked at him before she turned her body in the other direction and focused on a bule jay that was sitting on a rock. When suddenly she felt his warm hands lightly touch her back and hissed as she felt the bar of soap run over her tender wounds.

" Stop being so annoying Yuki, and let me clean your cuts."

He said in a stern yet gentle tone that made her nod lightly and tried to ignore the way his hands on her skin made her heart pulse faster. She let him wash her back and cut up arms. He seemed respectful by looking at her eyes the whole time and not her body. She watched him clean off himself and she smiled as he wildly shook his hair to dry it. He heard her small giggle and his eyes sharply met her own.

" What are you laughing at?"

He asked her in a solid tone that made her unable to stop herself from laughing harder as his hair stuck to the side of his face.

" Oh its nothing.."

She replied making her younger brother glare at her before he went to try and grab her but she swam away from him. They played like that for an hour and it made her heart feel such joy at seeing him with a handsome smile on his face. Why do i think hes handsome? He my freaking brother! She thought to herself in confusion and anger. She let him help her out of the water and she looked around for towels before he shook his head and pointed over to the cave.

" I dont have any dry clothes, i sit by the fire...come on i will make one."

He said to her before picking up their clothes and she tried not to stare at his ass as he walked up to the cave and she struggled to keep up. When they got back, he instantly started a fire and she tried to cover her naked form with her dress as she sat by her brother.

" Humans and clothing."

He muttered and she cocked her head at him in a cute type of shock that made him look tense instantly.

" Clothing are important! It covers what you dont want others to see."

She said to him in her know it all tone that merely made Ame look at her with blank eyes before he leaned back and laid out on the floor. She blushed as she saw his manhood completely and the sight made her womanhood yearn for him silently. She stood up then put the dress on, it was way to short yet it would work.

" Where are you going Yuki?" He asked her and she looked at him with conflicted eyes. " I think i need to go home.." She whispered to him as she tried to limp out of the cave and into the night air, Yet her body still wouldnt cooperate and she fell to her knees.

" Yuki, you are too weak to move around yet." She heard his strong voice behind her and she hated how she loved the feel of his arms around her body. He picked her up and brought her back into the cave. He sat down and let her head rest on his lap to her utter embarressment and she tried to ignore the feeling of his hard appendage right under her.

" You will have to accept my apology for being so rude to you Yuki, i have lived out here for so long that i havent spoken with another human in years...you were the last person that i expected to encounter and the sight of you at first, it brought back memories of my old life that i wasnt ready to deal with." He told her suddenly and she glanced up at him with a light smile as she felt his hand squeeze her arm. She leaned her back fully against his chest and exhaled softly. " I felt the same way when i saw you Ame and the fact of the matter is, is that we went down different paths in life but i..i have always felt upset that you werent by my side." she told him in a hontest tone and her brother looked down at her with gentle eyes as he reached up and caressed her cheek. " I know that because i have felt the same way, but i knew that you were too stubborn for me to ever change your mind and so i stayed away.." He said to her and she let her eyes close at his touch. " That fight that i had with you two days before i left into the forest...i didnt mean too hurt you." He whispered into her ear as he gathered her more securely in his arms. She closed her eyes tightly as she all too remembered how they both had transformed and wreaked their mothers home in their animalistic anger. She ended up locking herself in the bathroom and cried the whole night for her changing life and for her little brother that she knew would never live a normal life as she would.

" I forgave you a long time ago Ame, it was my fault for not understanding how important this forest is to you..." She whispered back to him as she let her head rest under his chin and found such a comfort being in his arms that she hadnt felt in years. " Yes it is but so are you..." He said to her in a more stronger tone that made her look up into his beauitful eyes and she smiled as she touched his chest. " Ame there is not a day that has passed that i havent thought about you." She told him truthfully and he grinned softly at her. " So tell me, how is collage life?" He asked her and she told him about her classes and certain Professors thats were ruthless in their endevors to fail her and anyone else that was making outstanding marks. He seemed so interested in her boring life that it made her continue to tell him everything that she could think of.

" Also i was dating Souhei for about three years and he even asked me to marry him...but..." She paused as she felt Ame shift underneath her at her statement and she glanced up at him to find his expression looked conflicted as he turned his eyes to look at the ground next to them. " Are you going to marry him?" Ame asked her in a low tone that made her eyes dim as she shook her head lightly. " No i told him that i couldnt, he acted as if he was okay with my wolf side yet...he never wanted me to transform in front of him and tried to ignore speaking about my past as a wolf, he didnt even want to have kids in fear that they would turn out like we did...i realized that he couldnt accept that side of me and as much as i thought that i could deal with it...it only made me understand what i had to do...he still wont speak to me.." She said with a bitter laugh as she thought of the man who still acted like a child at times. She felt Ame grasp her hand and mix his fingers with her own, she looked up at him with nervous eyes.

" Most humans will never understand us Yuki and will always be fearful of what they cannot understand.." He said to her and she knew that he spoke the truth, she remembered the fear on Souhei's face when she scratched him along with the many times that she spoke about her wolf side or her brother, he still held the same look on his face that was full of cautiousness and dislike. She had never told anyone the truth except for him and now she was starting to understand that she possibly would never be able to let any other human know of her true self. It saddened her to believe in such a secret excsistance, one where she had so many friends that would never know truly about her. " At least we have eachother.." She replied back to him as she squeezed his hand and he chuckled softly as he nodded and laid himself down pulling her to lay on his chest. She relished in his warmth but when she moved her leg, her knee touched a part of him that made her blush from head to toe. " Uh-Am-Ame can you please put on your shorts?" She asked him in a nervous tone as she was starting to feel a heated sesnation run through her body. Ame moved and looked down at her with amused eyes as he proudly looked down at his own body before looking back at her flushed face. " Why do you look so nervous?" He asked her and she bit her bottom lip as she turned away from him unable to face his intense eyes.

" Dont look so uncertain Yuki, i will always give into what you want..." He said to her as he slid his fingers against her cheek as he stood up. She didnt know what he meant by he would always give her what she wanted? and his sensual touch made her body tremble slightly in pleasure, it filled her mind with rapid questions and led to disturbing answers that she didnt want to admit to herself.

" Are you hungry?"

He asked her and she snapped out of her thoughts as she looked over to see him looking so handsome with his long blue hair and deep dark eyes staring back at her. He was a different man and a person that she was not famiiar with but somehow connected too on such a deep level that it scared her. "Uh yes.." She said and he nodded at her with a look in his eyes before he turned his back to her and went to leave the cave but he stopped after a second. " Yuki i will always protect you and accept you if you let me...i will be back." He said smoothly and she looked at his retreating form with happiness in her eyes as she sat up and let out a soft laugh. " I am losing my mind.." She said to herself as she felt such lustful and loving feelings for this rouge man that she knew was her own blood. It made her feel insane and crazed on so many levels. She saw that the wounds on her legs and her back was healing slowly but surely, She thought about her life then, and wondered what she would of became if she had that same wild instinct that drove Ami to leave the human world?

She probably would of trained herself to become a perfect hunter and fighter in her wolf form. Maybe she would of traveled to another country and only transform to be in the human world every once in awhile. She laughed at the thought but something in her was excited by the thought of being free and unrestrained by money or society. Her true path was to finish school and start her career, then buy a huge house and hoped to have a family by the time she was in her late thiries. She thought about her goals then and suddenly realized how narrow they were. She truly wanted to travel and experiance the good and bad sides of other countries as well as learn another language. She sighed as an hour had passed and she was already missing her brother. She took out her ipod from her bag and prayed that it still worked. She was grateful when music came from the small eletronic device.

" Oh i still believe in all the things you see."  
" What comes is better than what came before.."  
" You better come come come come better come come come come to me better come."  
"Oh i do believe in all the things you see"  
"What comes is better than what came before"  
"You better run run run run to me better run, run, run, run" "better come, come. come to me, better run..."

She sang along with the song and tensed as she heard a branch breaking, she relaxed as she saw her brother with two dead rabbits in his hand. He had firewood in his othe hand and it looked like it was chopped perfectly. He put it down and started a small fire before he sat down on the othe side and began to skin the rabbits. She looked at them with guilt as she had once owned a rabbit in her first year of collage all the way to her second year when she decided to give it to her best friend who had lost a pet. She knew that she needed his love more but still missed the rabbit that she name Fluffy and now she about to eat his kind. She stared at Ame and the relaxed expression on his face, he was at such ease with this lifestyle. While she was still culeless to it, yet it wasnt so long ago that she felt like this forest was her second home and she had tried to guide a scared and weary Ame to its beauty and wonder.

" You know i cant get over how strong and fearless you have become in this forest." She said to him making the man pause and look up at her with amused eyes.

" I had a wise fox that taught me well unlike a certain female wolf who was too busy bossing all of the animals around to teach me anything." He told her and she gasped at him with a frown as her memories were not so one sided. He laughed in the back of his throat as he saw her sour expression. " Well you did save me countless times from Panthers and Wesel's." He told her with a light snort and she looked at him with emotional eyes. He remembered his past more than he let on and that made her feel sentimental.

" Mm and now you are saving me against bears easily, times have changed." She mumured over to him with a light grin. He grinned back at her as he took two sticks and stuck them through the meat of the rabbits before setting them over the fire. She instantly began to smell the delicious scent and she sighed as she knew her animal instincts were more lively being in the forest. " Yes they have, and i was hesitant to tell you this but i am having my own troubles within my home." He said to her making her look up at him with suprised and concerned eyes. " What do you mean Ame?" She asked him and he looked at her with disturbed eyes. " I dont excatly know yet but i have been given dreams of prohecy and my peaceful dreams of the forest and its beauty have turned into darkness and fire...i can sense that something is comming but i do not know in what form." He told her and it made Yuki look at him with atonished eyes.

He was saying that he could dream the future and that he could sense something that could harm him or the forest in the near future. It was enough to make her recoil in anger at the thought of anyone harming Ame and his home. She looked at him with eyebrows narrowed and a ferice expression of pride on her face. " I will never allow anything to happen to you Ame and if you say that you can see the future then i believe you and will stay with you as long as needed." She said to him in a strong and confident tone. He looked over at her with a proudness in his dark eyes as he grinned at her and shook his head. He didnt speak for a moment as he took off the cooked rabbits and pulled out leafs from inside his shorts. He pulled off peices of meat onto one leaf and stood up handing it to her before he grabbed his own before sitting next to her letting his leg touch her own.

" I learned two years ago that my dreams do come true in a sense and that the forest spirit has granted me with a poweful gift but one that is not as accurate as i would like, one thing i know for sure is that he sends me these future events because i am the only one that can redirect them." Ame said in a steady and strong tone that made her look at him with uncertain eyes. She didnt respond to him other than a nod but she wanted to tell him that he had her and that she would always want to fight by his side or help him. They ate in silence and she didnt mean to glance over at him so many times but couldnt restrain herself from taking in his handsome appearance. He looked so different at the age of eleven and even though he still showed traits of his younger self, this new man had overrided his past charateristic's. He glanced back at her with those strange unreadable eyes of his, she finished eating and nervously put her leaf down before she tried to calm herself.

" Hey." She heard him call out softly to her and she looked over at him to see him put down his food and then felt him pull her into his arms. She shivered in pleasure and looked up at him with wavering eyes. " Why are you trembling?" He asked her and she looked at him with embarresment on her face as she hid her face in his chest. " I dont know why but i..i...just feel nervous around you." She said to him and she expected him to call her strange and push her away from him. Instead he laughed softly and wrapped his arms firmly around her. " I feel the same way around you Yuki.." He whispered down to her in a almost raspy tone that made her bit her bottom lip as she felt a wave of need overhelm her. " I believe it is us both being wolves and being reconnected after so long.." He said to her and she looked at him with suprised eyes. " I suppose so.." She said thinking that she could be mistaken about her emotions as it was misplaced. She leaned more against him and he laid down pulling her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck not being able to help herself, Ame let out a sigh as he looked down at her with gentle eyes.

" Go to sleep Yuki, morning will come soon." He urged her as his arm wrapped around her waist and his lips kissed her forehead. " I will be here when you wake up." He said to her as if answering her slient fear she closed her eyes and let her hands grasp his chest lightly. " Your so warm..Ame.."She whispered out his name as she kissed him softly on his neck before she fell into her dark abyess of slumber.

" Yuki..your are mine...you will always be mine..."

She heard a strangely familiar voice enter her head and her dark vision brightened until she saw a man leaning against a tree yet she could not see his face and only was able to make out that he had a big frame and muscles. " Who are you?" She asked him and the unknown man moved right in front of her and to her suprise, he had no face and his whole form was still clouded by a thick black layer. He leaned down and caressed her cheek. " You heart knows who i am Yuki...its you that has to accept it." He said to her and his voice was so familiar yet she couldnt grasp who it truly was. She opened her eyes to see that she was wrapped in Ame's arms in the dark cavern. She looked up at him to find he was awake and looking directly at her with light eyes. " Bad dream?" He asked her and she shook her head slowly. " No not excatly..why are you up?" She asked him and he looked at her with light eyes as he stared out of the cave into the night sky. " I cannot sleep.." He said to her and she nodded letting her head rest more fully on his chest. His fingers moved soothingly over her back and she smiled contently at the motion.

" I remember when you would always hold me like this when we slept, even with you being smaller than me.." She said to him in a giggle and Ame leaned down and kissed her cheek softly and the contact made her tense slightly. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes wondering if he felt the same as her? Yet was to ashamed to ask and ignored his look of confusion before he reached up and caressed her cheek. She couldnt control her content filled sigh as her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. His skin on hers made her body warm in ways that she had never even thought was possible and it made herlose control. It frightened her at that moment as she was a being that lived on control. she pulled back from him. She opened her eyes to see that he was looking at her with conflicted orbs and he lowered his hand before he pulled her back into his arms. She let him knowing then that his embrace was where she wanted to be even with her confusing feelings plauging her mind. They laid comfortably with eachother and he almost put her to sleep again with him massaging her back gently. She let her hands run up and down his muscled chest and found a blissful feeling of peace at the silence that was not akward or strange at all to her.

" Someones comming."

She suddenly heard Ame say in a short growl and she felt his muscles flex under her before he stood up, she did the same hating that their peaceful moment was broken. She followed him outside. With both of their sensitve hearing they were able to hear the set of two humans approaching them. Ame pushed her gently behind him before he tensed and they watched as two men that looked her age come into veiw. One was tall and brunette while the other had white hair and bright bule eyes, he was quite handsome.

" We are never going to find her in this massive forest!" The brunette boy said in a fusterated tone making the other boy stop and glare at him. " Yuki is here dammit and we will find her, lets shove on!" The white haired boy yelled back at him with emotion in his voice that struck Yuki, he sounded so determined yet she had never met him.

" Argo we have been searching all night and i am done, im resting for awhile!" The brunette boy snapped back at him before he dramatically laid down on the grass. The boy named Argo stopped and looked back at him before he rolled his eyes and sighed as he came to sit next to him.

" Tomo i will find her...i have been in love with Yuki for over five years and because of my cowardly and foolish fears, i never told her how she enchanted me in highschool.." Argo said in a upset tone that made Yuki gasp softly at his confession. He went to the same highschool as her but she still didnt remember ever meeting him. Ame seemed to also react to the boys words as he tensed and his hands turned into fists to Yuki's confusion.

" Argo she didnt even know you excisted and i remember Yuki being a top grade student and very knowledgable when it came to reading signs of the earth. She is probably fine and camping out somewhere!" Tomo tried to explain to him but Argo stood up again and pumped his fists up before he looked down at his friend. " No if that was the case then why did her mother call the police? She is here Tomo and i will find her and tell her that i am the man that will love and make her happy for the rest of her life!" Argo said in a ethusiatic tone that made Tomo groan out in fusteration as he stood up. " I have to admit that i admire your love for her and how persistant you are, ugh fine lets keep moving i am going to call the gang and tell them to head home but i will stick with you Argo."

Tomo said in a genuine and loyal way as they moved out of their sight into the thick of the forest. Yuki didnt know what to say as Ame turned and looked down at her with darker orbs than before. " It seems that you have an admirer as well mother called the police which is a problem." Ame said to her and she could tell that he seemed irritated. She sighed out as she looked back at him in confusion. " Yes and i dont know who Argo is, and i cant even fathom to understand why mom called the cops as she had to know that i was visiting you?" She said and bit her bottom lip in thoughtfulness as she pondered on the current events.

" Did she know that you were going into the forest?" He asked her and Yuki looked up at him with a shocked realization on her face. " No i actually left in the middle of the night...oh kami what commotion have i caused now?" She asked herself out loud and knew then that she needed to get home and explain everything before the whole police force was searching for her. Ame seemed to think the same as he grabbed her hand securely and looked at her with a hard expression. " Yuki its time for us to part." He said to her and his tone sounded so cold like when she first reconnected with him and knew then that he was disguising his true emotion for a emotionless mask that was his shield. She nodded at him slowly and felt such pain as she watched him grab her bag and walked back over to her. " Its at least a three hour walk." He said as he led her down to the grassy terain, she felt such a shocked pain as she realixed that they were leaving in that sudden moment. They walked for what seemed like an eternity. They didnt speak and Ame seemed to show his wolf side as he focused only on moving in the right direction and seemed to know every inch of the large forest. Her leg began to hurt as well as her back but she didnt speak on it and keep moving for another long hour. She began to see the familiar layout of the trees and boulders and knew that they were only twenty minutes away from her home.

" I have to rest!" She lied to him suddenly making him stop and turn to her with concerned eyes, she sat down on a dead log and rubbed her thigh. " These wounds are taking too long to heal." She said to him in a weak tone. She couldnt even use her regular voice as the pain she felt at leaving him and never knowing if she would see him again hit her. She knew that her recent feelings for him were a huge reason why she should get as far away from him as possible yet she didnt want to go on without his touches and grins along with the comforting connection that they had. It made her feel rattled and anxious, feelings that she didnt know how to handle as they were so strong. Ame bent down in front of her with a serious expression as he touched her thigh and began to massage it. She moaned softly at the painful and pleasurable feeling.

She looked down at him with emotional eyes and noticed how he wasnt meeting her eyes at all and only focused on her leg. " Ame?" She called out to him and he lifted his head and glanced at her before focusing his stare on her neck. " Yes Yuki?" He asked her and she couldnt stand how he was avoiding her glaze. " Ame dammit look at me!" She cried out to him as tears were building behind her eyelids. She grabbed his chin forcefully and made her look at him and she was able to see how torn up his expression was. He let out a soft growl as he turned away from her glaze and stood up roughly. She felt such anger and more than that, she felt rejection that she couldnt bare. She stood up and walked towards him with wide strides before she reached him and glared up at him in upsetment. " Say something to me, i am leaving and we might never see eachother again so why are you acting so reclusive?" She cried at him and it made Ame's arms flex before he turned towards her and in a second his face was inches from her own.

" What do you want me to say Yuki?"

He asked her in a low and deep tone that made him sound so different and predatory that it filled her with nervousness. She stuttered out for an answer and in the end she could only wrap her arms around him and strongly pull herself against him. She was unable to hold her overwhelming emotions any longer and slient tears fell from her eyes. She smelled her own salty tears and knew that he smelled them too but she didnt care. His face nuzzled into her hair and neck, she felt his body relax as he wrapped his arms around her. " I dont want you to leave me Yuki, i want to spend every night resting with you near me but i know that you have a life in the human world to lead and it is exciting and produces growth in pepoles lives unlike the forest...but most of all..it leads to your happiness and that is all that i want for you.." He whispered to her in a weakened tone that made her cling to him more and cry harder. " I dont want to leave you either...s-so come back with me!" She said to him as soon as she thought of the idea, Ame's loosened around her and he leaned back to peer into her eyes. She could tell by his expression that he was upset but still calm with his words as always.

" I made a decision years ago to protect this forest that is my home and to leave and visit my past life would only cause you and mother more pain..." He said to her in a soft tone, she didnt understand him and knew that she possibly never would. It saddened her heart beyond repair and she could only nod numbly before she hugged him to her one more time. She looked up at him with dazed eyes. " I know my way from here...have a good life brother...i wish you all the best." She said to him in a robotic and slow way before she turned and walked in the direction of her home. She felt like she was in a dazed dream which she wanted to wake up from yet she somehow knew that it was reality, he would continue to roam the forest and she would return to America. An emptyness in her soul hit her body and she leaned against a tree to gather her will power to push her depression back into check. " Come on move!" She cried at herself in anger before she pushed off of the tree and began to trot as her leg and back were still bothering her. She wanted to run fully and let her animalisitc side take her over letting her forget about her reality and only focus on the scents and wonders of the forest. Yet she could not transform and it fusterated her to the core. She made it back to her old home and was welcomed by its familiar warmth as she entered through the side door. " MOM!" She cried out only to hear no reply, she searched the home to find it empty and ended in the kitchen only to spot a note on the fridge.

* Hanto we have left to the cottage in the east moutains, i believe Yuki might be there, we will be back in a week." The letter said in sloppy handwritting, she pressed the letter close to her chest as she imagined her mothers worriment over her. She tried to use the phone only to find that the connection cord was gone from its socket. She could only wonder why it was missing before she went up to the bathroom and took a long needed shower. She had no transportation to take her to her mother as well as had no money as she found her wallet was somewhere lost deep in the forest. She didnt know what to do as well as she had no idea how to stop her shaking limbs whenever she thought of Ame. He had made his decisision to stay in the forest. Not wanting or accepting the love that she knew he saw directed at him. She had to stop thinking about him as she was leaving in four weeks and when she went back to her life. She prayed that she would feel normal once again. Obbessed with work and school along with shopping and friends. After her shower she got dressed in a long black sundress and left out of the house onto the desolate dirt roads that led to the same village. She knew Oma a young woman that was raising twins who had a phone. She tried not to think as she walked the long way and felt her leg and back aching as she walked up the long path that led to Oma's shrine like home. It reminded her of her mothers home before her new husband transformed it. She knocked on the door and heard cries that sounded like her kids fighting. The door opened and there stood Oma, she was always so beauitful with her bright brown eyes and long brown hair. Yet today her hair was a mess and she looked stressed out as her six year old boy she had by the collar of his shirt. While his brother ran at him and tried to kick him in his shins. " BOYS STOP WE HAVE COMPANY!" Oma yelled out before she turned her head to see who it was and her face instantly brightened. " YUKI OH MY KAMI!" She said in a loud cry as she let her boy go and pulled her into a hug. " Look at you, you look so grown!" She said to her that made Yuki laugh softly.

Oma led her into the home and into the living room that held two brown couches and at least three bookshelves full of books. She smiled at the familiarity of the room that she had spent so much time in as a child. Oma had a love of books and she saw the same passion with her so she told her to come over any time to visit her small library. She visited all most everyday after school and found herself engrossed in romance and fictional novels that let her escape the stress in her life. " Yuki i heard of your dissappearance, so why are did you come here?" She asked her and Yuki looked at her and tried to figure out how to explain where she was yet she decided to tell somewhat of the truth. " I went into the forest in the back of our house and became lost is all but when i got back to my mothers home, she left me a letter saying that she went to the Cottage Inn to look for me, the phone isnt working so thats why i came to you." Yuki explained in the bluntest way she could, Oma looked at her with `suprised eyes but seemed to accept her story. A tea cettle that was on the stove rang out and Ome got up to pour them some. " Your boys are big now." Yuki commented and Oma laughed as she set a cup in front of her on the small black table inbetween them. " Yes they are growing quickly as well as their antic's and disobediance has grown as well, they are so wild lately and nothing that i do seems to effect them." Oma said and Yuki heard her weary and defeated tone that made her grin as she thought of herself and her brother and what they put their mother through growing up.

" Ame and myself were the same as them if not ten times worst, Mother knew insanity very well in those years but still she pushed through it." Yuki said with a sentimental expression on her face as she never realized how much she missed the life she had with Ame. She wondered if he missed it as well?

"Hana was always a strong woman and she helped me so much when i first moved here with two babies and husbandless..im happy she found a new love." Oma said in a genuine voice and it made Yuki look at her with unsure eyes. She didnt know that much about the man but he seemed friendly and open all in all. " Oh well please use the phone if you need too dear." Oma suddenly said to her and she thanked her getting up and picked up the yellow phone. She dialed the Cottage Lodge's number and was thankful when the clerk said her mother was there but not present in the cottage. " Oh well please give her a message that i am fine and that i am back at her home, this is Yuki." She told the older man. " Yes i very well have, have a good day." He said briskly before hanging up and she sighed with relief before she turned back to Oma. " I can drive you back if you need me too." Oma suggested to her and she accepted the ride. On the way back Oma spoke about her children and her life and Yuki tried to listen and be understanding yet the grief in her heart as Oma brought up Ame suddenly made her want to cry.

" Your brother was so bright and intelligent, im so sorry that you lost him." Oma said and Yuki could only nod at her. Her mother had decided to tell everyone that Ame had passed away without any authorites or school teachers prying at all. Since she lived in the wilderness and after her brother had been out of school for a few years, everyone forgot about him so it was an easy lie to conduct. They pulled up to the house and she got out thanking Oma and waving her off. She put her hand down and watched the car go out of her vision before she let her tears fall. She didnt understand why she couldnt get over her stupid brother with his arrogant and stubborn nature? She tried to focus on making lunch and found some rice and chicken to eat. She sat in front of the television and caught a show that she loved, it was an anime about an older brother being a guardian to his younger sister.

They both were so attatched to one another that the sister would show her ice like powers whenever her brother flirted with a girl. Yet in the end, to her shock the boy turned out not to be her brother and they fell in love. Yuki groaned out in dismay at the end of the episode and knew that she picked the wrong show to take her mind off of her issues. A few minutes later and she found the liquor cabinet that her future stepdad had. She pulled out a bottle of rum and poured herself a big glass. She wished that she didnt feel so lonely as all she had wanted was to visit with her mother and watch old movies. Along with give her advice about her life and laugh. She sighed and slapped her cheeks lightly as she knew that she had to get over her grief. " Its not your fault that he didnt want to come back Yuki, and your sudden need for your own blood is sick so stop!" She cried out to herself in upsetment. She heard a loud knock on the door suddenly. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought that it was Ame but when she swung open thdoor. She saw that it was a tall and broad figured man that had long purple hair and a mature but still familiar face that belonged to Oma's younger brother Kit.

" Kit?" She said his name in wonder only for the boy to look at her with happy brown eyes before he pulled her into a big hug. " I moved back with my sister for awhile to help with my nephews but when i heard that you visited Oma and werent missing, i had to come see you." He said to her in a light tone that made her smile as she had missed the boy who used to be her best friend. " Im sorry for losing contact with you Kit." She said to him and it made him shake his head before he pulled away from her. " Hey i dont blame you, you moved to another contient and i got lost in my own company." He told her and she looked at him with shocked eyes. " Wait you own a company" She asked him as she looked at his attire and it was fancy with a polo black shirt and tan shorts. He laughed and shook his head at her. " I will tell you everything as long as you let have some that liquor that i smell on your breath." He asked her and she blushed at his observation and nodded inviting him inside. " Wow this place looks different, i heard that your mother had moved in with Sano Katz, he is the president of Canon works and their company is reguarded as one of the top technology companies in all of Japan." He told her and it made her look at him with interested eyes. " I didnt know that about him." She said as she led him into the living room and poured him a drink. " Oh the good stuff!" He joked after he took a sip and coughed making her laugh at him. " Kit we used to drink this stuff all of the time!" She said back to him and he chuckled as he looked at her with knowing eyes. " Yea i used to drink like a friggan fish but after i got into collage for business, i stopped all together until tonight."He told her and she looked at him with confused eyes. " Why give up on so many years sobriety only to ruin it tongiht?" She asked him and he looked at her with sharp eyes. " Because you are worth celebrating Yuki, you have no idea how many times i thought of you while you were gone, i know that i am two years older and have no right to look at you in such a way but...i do..." He said to her in a sudden confession that made her still in her seat.

" Wh-what?" Yuki squeaked out at him as her mind twirled with thoughts of kissing him and remembered a time where she had a large crush on him. He sat down next to her on the couch then and she shivered as she wanted to give into him yet something was stopping her. " You heard me Yuki, what is it do you have a boyfriend?" He asked her and she shook her head instantly not wanting to lie to him. She let out a harsh breath before she stood up and went to her bag pulling out her cigerette's. " I need a smoke, lets go outside." She said as she left out of the back doors and moved out the large back patio that led to the forest. The wind was strong that night and she lit her cigerette and tried to calm her nerves as she turned back to him. " Did i upset you Yuki?" He asked her with a concerned expression and she could only shake her head at him. " No its just a shock is all...i...liked you for some time but you were with Megumi...and now..." She didnt finish as he grabbed her off of her feet and cupped her chin making her look at him. " Now we both are finally free to be with one another Yuki, i will show you now how much i need you.." He whispered down to her and her eyes in surprise as she felt his lips land on her own. She tried to push him away from her but he didnt notice her efforts as he was lost in their kiss.

" No!" She heard a familiar dark toned and deep voiced growl before she felt Kit get pulled away from her. She saw Ame throw him across the back yard in one easy throw and she saw how his face looked so dangerous as his eyes were gleaming daggers. " Ame no!" She cried out to him as she ran down the steps and across the backyard to an unmoving Kit. She checked his pulse and sighed in relief as she realized that he was just knocked out. She lifted him onto her back using her unusal strength and passed Ame to move into the house. She let out a groan as she laid Kit on the couch and then moved quickly back to the porch but Ame was gone. " Dammit!" She cursed in anger before she moved into the house and slammed the door and bristled as she walked back to Kit. When suddenly she smelt Ame's scent just before a body slammed her up against the hallway wall.

It was Ame and his bule eyes were pericing as they stared down at her. She could feel his anger roll off of him in waves and it made her nervous. He didnt say anything and instead leaned down and licked the same spot on her neck making her moan out softly. His hands moved down to rest on her waist and he pulled back from her looking at her with upset eyes. " Why him?" He asked her in a gruff tone that made her search his eyes trying to get a read on him. " Why do you care who i kiss or date?" She asked him in a sharp tone as she tried to push him away from her. Yet Ame didnt let her and instead let out a dangerous sounding growl that made her still. " I have always cared Yuki and i do not like the thought of any male touching you." He bit back at her making her snap her eyes up to him in shock. " Wait...so you...are jealous?" She asked him and it made Ame look back at her with steady eyes. " Intensely jealous!" He whispered back to her in a raspy tone that made her body tremble. " Ame.." She whispered up at him in confusion. He leaned down and his lips grazed ever so lightly against her own shocking her. His lips felt soft and warm even in that short second and it made her want more. " I have decided to stay with you for a short time." He said to her in a low tone that made her feel such surprise a second time. She looked at him with happiness shining in her eyes before she jumped on him and hugged him tightly to her. " Ame thank you!" She said to him in a weak tone as she didnt want to start crying.

" I figure you might need me to help you not get into trouble." Ame replied back smoothly to her and she shook her head at him with a grin. In that moment they both silently decided to ignore their small kiss as she led him into the kitchen and noticed how tense he looked as he stared around at the house. " Mom has changed since meeting Sano he seems like a good man in the five minutes that i met him." She commented as she poured herself another drink and took a sip from it hissing at the taste of the foul liquor. She took in his form and blinked as she realized that he was wearing a black tank top and new looking stretch shorts. Ame caught her stare and looked down at his clothes. " I burrowed them from moms new mate." He explained and she nodded as she took another sip from her drink. " What are you drinking?" Ame asked her in disgust as he took a step back from her and the bottle. She laughed softly as she realized that he never went to highschool and had never drank from curosity as she did. " What i am drinking is liquor and the first time i drank it, i repelled from it as you are but after awhile it grows on you." She explained and he glared at her. " I know what liquor is Yuki, it lowers ambition and coordination as you are a clear example, how much have you drank?" He asked her as he came up to her and she knew he wanted to take her cup from her, so she backed up. She didnt see the plant behind her and fell back because of it, yet she knew Ame would catch her. He did as expected but she didnt expect him to pull her so close or that her face would be inches from his. Their breaths mingled and she found herself wanting to kiss him but hesitated.

" Thank you Ame.." She mumbled to him as she stood up fully and pushed him slightly away from her. She didnt want to admit yet how much he effected her. He seemed to sense her feelings and backed up more before he turned and stilled at the picture that was on the small wooden table. It was a picture of them and their mother when they were younger. He picked it up and looked at it with shielded eyes, she had no idea what he was thinking and it bothered her. " Do you remember that day?" She asked him and he looked at her before he placed the frame down. " Yes we had just moved into this house and it was the start of both of our lives here." He said to her in a deep way that let her know that he felt the same strong emotions about their childhood. " You never liked school and didnt make many friends, i never understood that, because you were always smart and handsome but even the girls that liked you.. you never gave them a second glance.." She said to him remembering how reclusive he was and how he acted so different than what she expected of him. He grinned at her slowly then as he shook his head at her. " No even from the beginning of school i knew that i didnt belong there but had no idea where i did until i met the fox...and as far as crushes there was only one girl that i wanted.." He replied to her and hearing him speak about some other girl made her tense. " So their was a girl, who was she?" She asked him and it made him chuckle before he left out of the kitchen leaving her to stare at his former spot in wonder.

" No way it cant be you!" She suddenly heard Kit's voice and gasped as she raced into the hallway and saw Kit staring wide eyed at Ame. She didnt know what to do, she had hoped that he wouldnt recognize her brother. He clearly did though and all she could do was walk in front of Ame protectively as she stared at Kit. " Lets talk in the living room." She said in a low tone and felt dread as they all moved to the other room. She used to know Kit like the back of her hand but he was older now and he might expose them. Kit sat down and grabbed her wrist pulling her down next to him before he looked at her with confused orbs." So he didnt die in the woods as your mother told everyone?" He asked her in shock and she slowly nodded before glancing over at Ame to find him glazing out of the window into the night. He seemed so calm while she was freaking out inside but tried to compose herself as best she could. " Thats correct...and the truth is, is that my brother decided to go off the grid and make the forest his home." She explained to him and made the choice to leave out the part that they turned into wolves. He looked over at Ame with crazed eyes.

" Why the hell would you want to live in the forest?" He asked him and Ame looked over at him then with a relaxed expression on his face. " Because i am an animal at heart and the forest is a part of me." He said to Kit to her dismay. " Ame!" She cried out at her brother and glared at him to be silent yet he merely shook his head at her. " Yuki its fine, his mother already knows of our secret and despite his arrogance in wanting to claim you for his own. He taught me how to catch a ball and is a trust worthy guy for the most part." He said over to the older man with light eyes, Kit looked at him with a weary grin as his tense confusion was starting to show on his face.

She let out a nervous sigh as she decided to believe in her brothers judgement as she leaned back on the couch. " Our father was a being that was able to transform into a massive wolf, he had heightened abilites and so do we." Ame said to Kit who looked at him as if he had five heads before he turned to her with a grin on his face. " Okay please tell me that him living out in the forest made him lose his mind?" Kit asked her in a joking tone that made her glance over at her brother to see his amused eyes as they connected with her own. She glared at him for putting her in this postion before she turned to Kit with a reassuring expression on her face. " Dont be scared of us Kit...but Ame is perfectly sane and what he said is the truth." She told him in the cautious way that she could and Kit slowly seem to register her words before he busted out laughing. She looked at him with exhausted eyes as she bit her bottom lip and turned back to Ame. " Okay brother i think that we have made him have a mental breakdown." She said to him in upsetment. Ame shook his head at her before he stood up and took his clothes off, her cheeks flushed brightly as he took off his shorts and she once again felt that heated and aggressive side biting to come out. She gripped the couch tightly and tried to control herself and was relieved and shocked when he changed into his wolf form right in front of Kit. She had never seen her friend jump so far back away from Ame. He hit the wall knocking over some pictures and she groaned as she looked at Ame with irritated eyes.

" Its all true.." Kit said in a shaken tone as he stood up straight and looked over at her with almost fearful eyes. " Kit.." She whispered out his name in a pained tone, she tried to walk up to him but he gestured for her to stay back. " I will keep your secret but i need time Yuki, im going home goodnight." He said to her quickly and pratically ran out of the house, she didnt know how to feel in that moment. That was until she turned to see Ame had transformed back to his human side and she found her anger arise as she looked at him. " Why did you do that? Dont you understand that we are freaks to humans and that we scare them!?" She snapped out at him as she walked up to him and poked him roughly on his chest. He snorted lightly before he grabbed her wrists and pulled her chest fully against his own. " He will be back Yuki and that was something he needed to see or he would never truly believe it.." He said to her and she groaned at him in reply before she rested her head on his shoulder feeling to mentally exhausted to even care anymore. " Dont ever call us freaks agan Yuki, we are gifted to be able to live two lives.." He whispered down to her and kissed her forehead before he lifted her into his arms, He took her in the room that they once shared when they were younger. " Ame...living two lives is not always a gift but a curse..." She said to him as he laid her down on the bed and came to lay next to her. She turned to face him and saw him staring right back at her with light bule eyes. " Why do you say that?" he asked her softly and lifted his hand to caress her cheek making her unable to hide her tremble. " Because...this life is hard enough to deal with and not being able to feel close to anyone in fear that they will find out is a lonely feeling as well as the animalistic urges are getting worst..." She mumbled out quickly.

" What urges Yuki?" He asked her in a tone that sounded too deep and too raspy, as his fingers moved down her neck and shoulder. " Ame..." She whispered his name sensually as she felt her body respond to him. She let her hands run down his chest and looked up at him with pained orbs. " Ame i have been having certain-" She tried to finally confess her feelings for him yet he cut her off by letting his lips graze over her own. She gasped and tried to kiss him back yet he leaned away from her looking at her with wise eyes. " Not like this Yuki, our first full kiss will be shared when the time is right for it." He said to her and she felt rejected by him somehow as well as fusterated. " I dont understand Ame.." She said in a pouty tone in her druken stupor as she let her hands travel further down to his bare thighs and her sex clenched in heat. She wanted to touch him completely. " Yuki no!" Ame panted out harshly as he turned her so that her back was against his chest and he held her arms securely in his hands. She whimpered in upsetment as she glared sideways at him with confued orbs. His bule eyes periced her own before he leaned down and licked a certain spot on her neck that made her gasp in pure pleasure. Her toes curled and her thighs tensed as she let out a loud cry feeling her body build and then release. She was trembling harshly in the aftermath of her climax and Ame kissed down her shoulder softly. " Wha-what was that?" She asked him shaking still and Ame chuckled softly at her. " That was our connection to one another Yuki, i will explain everything to you in time but for now sleep.." He whispered into her ear gently and darkness consumed her vision letting her fall into a content slumber.

When she awoke she turned to see Ame was no longer next to her, she missed his warmth but more than that she had a headache from groaned as she sat up and tried to remember all of last night yet that last thing she remembered was Kit leaving with a horrified look on his face as well as Ame carrying her to bed. She stood up and walked into the bathroom, she quickly turned on the shower and undressed before she moved under the warm water. Her pulsing head seemed to lessen to her relief and she cursed liquor. " Your awake." She suddenly heard Ame's voice on the other side of the curtain and she gasped. " Ame im naked in here!" She cried out at him " Its nothing that i havent seen before Yuki." He replied back to her and she knew he was right yet still she felt uncomfortable. " I made you breakfast, come down when you are ready." He said to her before she heard the door shut and sighed at her conflicted feelings for her brother. She was so happy that he had decided to stay with her yet she was wondering how long it would be before she could stop herself from making a move on him.

She could see his face twist in disgust at her. She ripped the shower curtain open before she left the bathroom and got dressed in black shorts and a white top. She brushed her long hair and tried to calm her nerves as she knew that she was acting like an idiot. He was her brother and not some man that she didnt know and despite his jealousy over her. It probably was no more than brotherly affection and concern rather than what she was thinking. She decided to put it out of her mind as she left downstairs, Ame was no where in sight but she saw her breakfast was rice and chicken that was made perfectly. She then looked over to see the dirty dishes on the counter and laughed. It seemed he still despised doing dishes but remembered how to cook. She sat down and took a bite of the chicken, it was delicious and she ate it quickly feeling such hunger.

" How are you feeling?" Ame surprised her by suddenly being behind her, she snapped up in her chair with a squeak and Ame chuckled before he grabbed her hand. She stilled at his touch and looked up into his bule eyes. " Why are you so jumpy?" He asked her and she blushed lightly before she turned away from him. " Well i should be considering what you did last night to Kit!" She said back to him and he snorted softly at her. " Im sorry that i attacked him like that Yuki as well i didnt mean to transform and scare him off but i felt it was needed at the time." He said to her and she sighed out knowing that she felt jumpy because of her feelings for him. " I know you didnt Ame.." She said to him and he looked at her with concerned eyes. " Does this have to do with what happened between us last night?" He asked her and she looked at him with confused eyes. " What happened last night?" She repeated his words and a look dawned on his face before he exhaled sharply and shook his head. " It is of no importance, you were merely drunk and hit me." He said to her and her eyes widened as she wondered why she would strike him? " I am sorry Ame i dont remember anything after you carried me to my room.." She said to him and he nodded briskly before he looked out of the window into the forest.

" Are you still worried about your dreams?" She asked him and he nodded not looking at her. " Yes i can still feel something comming but i have no way to prepare for it." He said in upsetment and she felt for him. " Yuki do you know how to defend yourself?" He asked her turning his head and his bule pericing eyes met her own. She shook her head at him with a curious look in her brown eyes. " No why?"She asked him and he stood up and walked in front of her making her look at him in nervousness. " It is now time that you learn in both forms." He said to her making her look at him like he was nuts. " Ah Ame i dont think-" She started but Ame merey turned and grabbed her by her chin making her look at him. " Yuki i dont know whats comming but i can sense darkness and you need to be able to protect yourself in case..." Ame didnt finish as his voice darkened and she already knew what he was going to say in case he died. She didnt want to fully believe that something was comming but at the same time she felt such rage at the thought of anyone hurting him. " That will not happen Ame and i will make sure of it, lets train." She said to him confidently and he looked at her with amazed eyes that turned content. He nodded and they moved outside into the backyard. " Alright now loosen your body and relax." Ame said to her and she listened to him as she closed her eyes and felt the wind and the warm sun on her skin. She could hear him walking around her slowly and she tried to not let his nearness effect her calm state. " Do you feel relaxed?" He asked her and she nodded as she opened her eyes. " I want you to copy my moves." He told her and she watched as he punched with his left arm twice and then kicked his leg along with jumped up and land perfectly balanced back on his feet. She tried to mimick his moves but failed. He came behind her and put his hand on her thigh making her blush. " Put all of your weight in this leg as you jump up and then land with both feet at this angle." He said to her and she nodded quickly moving away from him before she concentrated and tried again.

They trained for half the day and she was exhausted when Ame finally told her to stop, she was sweating immensely and knew she looked a mess. Yet she did feel that she had improved in learning a few of the basic's. They went back inside and Ame followed her to her room, he took off his shirt and she gulped as she saw his gleaming muscles. He caught her eyes and she blushed turning away from him. She grabbed her towel and gripped it tightly as she heard the russel of his pants falling to the floor. " I am going to bathe, you can join me if you like Yuki." He said to her as he passed her and she blushed brighter as she seen his perfect ass in her vision. " How can you ask me that!?" She stuttered out to him in embarresment. He turned his head slightly then and shot her a smirk that made him appear so handsome. His canine fang showed as his tounge ran across it making her tremble as she watched his eyes run down her form. " We are not like humans Yuki, stop acting so shy." He said to her with amused eyes before he turned on the shower. She didnt know what to do, her body was heated and kami she wanted to bathe with him among other things. Yet he couldnt of been serious? Did he actually veiw her as she did him? And if he did, did she want to cross a line that they could never turn back from? The questions along with excitment and fear overwhelmed her and she decided to turn and take a shower in her mothers room. She tried to soothe her own ratteled emotions yet she still felt shaken as she got out and changed into a white robe. She cursed forgetting her clothes and moved out of the room to suddenly hear the doorbell. She sighed before she moved to the door and opened it slightly to find the two boys that she seen in the forest with Ame.

The boys eyes widened in shock and they both fumbled to bow respectfully at her before Argo blushed looking at her attire. " Your okay!" He said in sudden realization and Tomo pushed on the door to get a better look at her. " It is her your Yuki Sohma correct?" He asked her and she nodded quickly as she opened the door fully knowing that they were no threat. " Yes i am, i got lost in the forest but i found my way back." She explained to them and Argo introduced himself and Tomo. " We all went to the same highschool, we encountered eachother once in the library." Argo said to her and she cocked her head trying to remember him but still did not. " I dont remember but i did hear that two boys were searching for me are you them?" She asked them and found amusement in their flushed cheeks and nervous demenor. " YES WE ARE!" They both yelled out making her laugh as she nodded at them. " Well then i am in your debt, please go into the living room while i get dressed, we can get to know eachtoher better." She said to them and they both looked at one another with eager smiles before they nodded at her.

" Yuki.." She suddenly heard Ame's hard voice from behind her, he passed her and came in front of the smaller boys. He was only wearing a towel and his muscled and scar tattered chest along with his size seemed to intimidate Argo and Tomo. " Hey.." " Hi.." They both said to him shortly and Ame was glaring at Argo with those ferice eyes of his that the poor boy moved behind his friend and looked over at her with questioning eyes. " Is this your boyfriend?" He asked her and at that moment Ame's head turned and looked at her with curious bule orbs. She blushed slightly as she ignored Ame's stare and shook her head at him. " No he is just a cousin of mine." She said quickly knowing that she couldnt expose Ame as being alive anymore than they already had espesically to strangers. Ame snorted roughly at her response before he turned towards her and his eyes moved down her form. " Yuki go get dressed...now!" He whispered the last word in a disapproving tone. She rolled her eyes at him as she leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear " Now you care if i wear clothes or not?" She baited him and heard his low growl as he glared at her with heated eyes. " Go now, i will take care of our guests in the meantime." He said to her in a clam tone but she could see his eyes were alert and looking at her with something she couldnt explain. She ran upstairs and couldnt stop the smile on her face as she wondered if he truly did want her? She went into the room and changed into a black sundress as an idea popped into her head. Why not tease him to admitting his feelings for me she thought to herself in question and then dismissed it. She heard the doorbell ring throughout the house and wondered who it could be. She left out of her room and went downstairs to find Tomo and Argo sitting on the couch in the living room along with a red headed girl who looked beauitful and classy with her short tight red dress and fair white skin.

" Sorry Ame but this is our friend Trina she goes to our collage and joined us in searching for Yuki." Argo said to Ame who was leaning on the wall, he had changed into a pair of black shorts but wasnt wearing a shirt. He was sitting on the green chair in the corner of the room and looked over instantly when she entered. The redhaired and exotic looking girl stood up and shot her a smile as she pulled her into an unexpected hug. " I am so glad that you are alright and safe!" She said and Yuki thanked her as she pulled away from the girl that smelled like jasmine. " My names Trina and we have never met as i am a year younger than you but i did hear of the famous Yuki who fought Henry Rig." Trina said and Argo and Tomo grinned over at her. " That guy deserved to be knocked around after all he did to the first years!" Tomo commented with a angry look on his face and Argo looked over at her with guilty eyes. " Yuki i would of done it myself if i would of known that you were going to face him." Argo said to her in a protective tone that made everyone look at him. She smiled gently as she shook her head at him. " I wish i could tell you all that i planned to take Henry down but the truth is, is that he tried to bully me by not letting me go up a stairwell...i reacted and yes we fought but all i did was push him down the stairs...afterwards i did go to the hospital to visit him." Yuki said to them and they looked at her with suprise in their eyes. " Thats my Yuki!" Argo said to her with tears forming in his eyes that unnevered her.

" Oh stop scaring the girl Argo!" Trina yelled over at him before her eyes landed on her brother who caught the girls stare. She smiled at him cutely and he nodded at her silently. " Mm so tell me about youself Ame, what collage do you go too?" She asked him but Yuki could see the girls eyes roaming over his chest. She couldnt blame her but still seeing the girls eyes on him made her want to destroy something. She stood up then. " He didnt go to collage, he is a salesman who sells artwork." Yuki came to Ame's defense as she assumed that he would have no answer for the girl. Yet her thoughts were mainly on how jealous she was feeling over her own brother. "Im going to make some tea for all of us, excuse me." She said to them suddenly before she moved into the kitchen. She put the water in the teapot before she put it on the stove, Tomo entered then. " Oh Tomo do you need something?" She asked him and he shook his head at her before pulling out a black flask. " Dont judge me but i am tired and need a little stress reliever." He said over to her and she nodded with a grin at him. " Dont worry i get it." She said as she got out a tray and four tea cups. " You were so popular in highschool, being in so many different clubs and always being so happy all of the time." Tomo suddenly said over to her and she looked at him with accepting eyes as she leaned on the counter. " Yes everyone did find me the center of the spotlight but Tomo i am going to tell you a secret about back then." She said to him with a mischevious look on her face, the white haired boy smiled as he moved closer to her with a eager look on his face. " I could never trust more than a handful of pepole and that is why i never dated anyone before Sohma." She told him and he let out a breath of amusement as he nodded his head at her. " Thats not shocking Yuki, no one realizes that popularity comes with a cost which is why i never excelled more than i thought was needed in highschool." He told her and she nodded as he handed her his flask.

" The world is so much more colder than what they told us it would be, its ironic how unexpected it can be at times like meeting you and that handsome cousin of yours." Tomo said to her so casually that it made her almost spit out the liquor. " Wha-what?" She asked him thinking that she was hearing things, he laughed loudly before he moved in front of her and his fingers ran down her arm. " I am bisexual and find both you and your cousin stunning.." He said to her in a seductive tone that made her smile at him uncomfortably before she slid away from him with a nervous laugh. " Oh well that is a lifechoice that i accept." She said and he winked at her with a laugh as he took the flask from her and eyed the huge bottle of rum that was on the counter. " You know i think we should enjoy that rum would entice better conversation than tea would." He said to her and she looked at him with uncertain eyes as she remembered how she felt the previous night. Yet he quickly grabbed the bottle and the tray before he left out of the kitchen. She followed him and caught him putting down the tray in front of everyone. Trina along with Argo grabbed a tea cup and laughed as Tomo began to pour the liquor. She looked over at Ame to see him looking right back at her with disapproving eyes she shrugged her shoulders helplessly at him. He sighed and leaned back more in his seat as he turned away from her.

" Alright then, its time for all of us to drink and play the one game that will help us all get to know eachother better!" Tomo said in a ethusiastic tone, Argo came over to her with her cup and she took it from him looking over at Ame. Trina was kneeling in front of him and offered him a cup he stared at it for a moment and then at her. " Dont tell me a strong man as yourself dosent drink?" She heard Trina say to him as she pretended to adjust her breasts that were practically pouring out of her dress. Yuki's throat constricted as Ame leaned in close to her and grinned before he took the drink and gulped it back without any reaction. Trina laughed as she stood up and got the bottle before sitting on the arm rest of the chair next to him. She tried to hide her jealousy as she gulped her own drink and pulled Argo to sit next to her on the couch. The brown haired boy seemed nervous as he sipped his drink and then put it down looking as if he wanted to tell her something.

Yet Trina had pulled Ame to sit with her on the other couch across from them and Tomo decided to sit between Argo and herself. " Alright so the game is that we ask questions to eachother but if you decide not to answer than you lose a turn and have to take a drink!" Trina said in a chipper tone that made Yuki wanted to slap her as she leaned closer to Ame. " Ill go first!" Tomo said and turned to her so suddenly that she cringed as his eyes gleamed at her as if she was his prey. " My question to you Yuki is...Who was your first kiss?" He asked her and she sighed in relief as she smiled at him. " Sosha of course." She responed to him and he nodded with a disappointed look. " I expected as much, thats boring alright now you ask Ame a question." Tomo said to her and she nodded but as she turned to look at Ame's calm expression, she felt nervous. Her mind became a blank as to what to ask him. Tomo seemed to sense it and nudged her as he leaned to whisper in her ear. " Ask him the same question i asked you, im curious to know the answer myself."

Tomo whispered in her ear and she could only blush as she stared at Ame who suddenly tensed and glared at Tomo with dark bule eyes. She didnt hesitate as she sat up and got her strength. " Ame who is the first girl that you kissed?" She asked him and his eyes changed to ones of amusement as his eyes became more intense. " The first girl i kissed was you Yuki." He said to her in a blunt tone that made the other three gasp in atonishment. Her heart began beating faster as she looked at him with dazed eyes. He acted as if it was only them in the room. " It was one night when i was sleeping with you, you looked so beauitful and i couldnt help myself. " He said to her smoothly and it made her blush from head to toe. Trina laughed forcefully and moved closer to Ame and grabbed his arm wrapping it around the back of her neck. " Well i understand that, i mean my first kiss was my cousin but we do crazy things when we are young." Trina said in that chipper tone of hers that made Argo and Tomo nod in agreement yet Ame's eyes didnt waver off of her own and Yuki let out a harsh breath as she looked at Trina and back at him. His eyes then darted to Argo before they turned back to her own with a intense look. She fet her heart jump and didnt understand what he meant. " Alright Ame its your turn to ask me a question.." Trina said to him in a sultry tone that made Yuki brisle, Ame looked at her with calm eyes. " Have you ever been in the forest?" He asked her with little interest in his and Yuki wanted to laugh at the look on Trina's disappointed face. She shook her head and sighed as she turned to Argo with a gleam in her eyes. " Argo who is the one girl that you love?" She asked him and he instantly glared at her with flushed cheeks as he glanced over at her. She tensed knowing that he liked her and felt bad for not feeling the same for him yet she barely knew him as well as her heart belonged to Ame. " I choose to not answer." He said to her before he poured another cup and gulped it down.

They played for another hour and she learned alot about Tomo and Argo, Ame decided to not answer a few questions and she understood him as he never experianced what they had. Yet to her shock she realized that he was drunk as he leaned on Trina and was laughing more openly than she ever seen him. " What do you think of this dress?" Trina asked Ame leaning closer to him and his eyes roamed up her body before he nodded. "It is inticing Trina." He answered and she laughed letting her fingers find his long bule hair curling it in her fingers. Yuki who was talking to Tomo turned to see what the girl was doing and stood up in anger. Everyone looked at her including Ame who had a unreadable expression on her face. She realized what she was doing and relaxed before she moved into the kitchen, what she didnt expect was Tomo and Argo to follow her. They decided to make snacks and laughed and talked of highschool as they ate. She lost track of time until she wondered where Ame and Trina were. She excused herself and left to the living room to find it empty, she heard giggling from down the hall and slowly moved out of the room to find Ame had Trina up agaisnt the staircase and they were kissing eachother forcefully. Yuki froze as her eyes widened in upsetment and depression, in that moment Ame's eyes spotted her. He pulled away from Trina with guilty eyes as he tried to move over to her. " I..um..sorry to bother you two, excuse me!" Yuki said to them in a timid and hurt tone that she tried to disguise before she turned and went back to Argo.

Tomo was in the bathroom and she didnt hesitate to wrap her arms around Argo pulling her close to him. He didnt try to kiss her and instead joked around with her nervously. they moved back into the living room and she saw Trina laying across Ame's lap, his bule eyes looked over at her but she ignorned him as she sat down with Argo. Letting her legs find his lap, Argo looked at her with happy eyes as his hand moved up her leg and massaged it. " Ohhh it looks like Argo has finally got his loves attention!" Trina commented and Argo glared at her while Ame's sharp eyes landed on her own. She let out a shaky breath as even looking at him made her want him more. She decided to make him just as jealous as he made her in that moment. " I think me and Argo are a little more than that." She said to the other girl before she cupped Argo's face and leaned close to him. " Yu-Yuki?" Argo stuttered out her name and she merely smiled before her lips found his. He got enough courage to kiss her back fully and he wasnt a bad kisser at all. Her eyes opened and looked over at Ame to find him looking so tense and deadly as he glared at them. " ENOUGH!" He suddenly shouted as he stood up knocking a poor shocked Trina to the floor. She pulled back from Argo and trembled seeing the fury in her brothers eyes. " This get together is over, please leave us." Ame snapped at them just as Tomo was comming back in the room, the three of them looked at one another. Yuki felt the tension in the room and sighed as she stood up. Ame followed her action before he glanced over at all three of them who were staring at him openly in confusion. " Im sorry for the outburst but Yuki and myself have made a pact to never be romantic in front of eachother." Ame said to her shock and she stuttered to stop his words but they all heard him.

" Why?" Tomo was the first to ask with a dumb expression on his face and Yuki's mind rapidly thought of how to explain it. Yet it was Argo who looked at her brother who he thought was her cousin before he let out a laugh that suprised all of them. " I get it guys, they are like that because they are family and feel overprotective of one another right Yuki?" Argo said in a understanding tone as he looked over at her, she smiled at him with a thankful expression on her face. Argo was truly a sweet male and one that didnt seem to be a pervert or even an asshole but a good and solid guy. Maybe kissing him to make Ame jealous was the wrong move as she could see herself with someone like Argo. " Ye-yes thats excatly right, Ame is so overprotective that its ridiculous!" She said to him with a kind smile but her eyes glared over with heat in her eyes at Ame. " We need to talk and its getting late so i think we should part ways now.." Yuki said to them and ignored Argo's displeased look. Yet they all gathered their stuff and said their goodbyes. She let Argo kiss her cheek but did not kiss him as she knew in her heart that whatever they had shared tonight couldnt continue.

" Thank you for comming over, see you soon!"

" Why did you do that?" She cried out at him in anger as soon as the door shut and his eyes turned to slits as he came up to her and slammed her back on the hallways way. He lifted her up and moved inbetween her legs, her eyes widened in shock and pleasure as she felt him grind against her. " I told you that i cannot bare another male kissing you!" He said to her and she whimpered as she felt his tounge on her neck, she growled out and let her lips find his neck before she nipped him harshly with her fangs. He groaned out in pain and pushed more against her as his hands found her underwear and ripped it off of her. " You were all over Trina so you have no right to say anything!" She said back to him in anger as her hands roamed his chest greedily. He chuckled at her and grabbed her face making her look at him, she tried to match his hard stare. " I was attracted to her but i only kissed her because i knew that you would find us." He said to her making her gasp as she realized that he was actually trying to make her jealous. " Why?" She asked him in awe and he grinned at her as he turned to stare down at her lips. " Why do you think? Because i want you." He growled out and she look at him with disturbed eyes. " Thats twisted!" She replied and he chuckled as he nodded letting his cheek graze against her own. " Maybe it is.." He said to her and she couldnt contain her smile as his lips found her own. It was their first real and full kiss that made her body heat up and she wrapped her arms fully around him. At first it was a strong kiss that turned soft and she felt Ame shudder against her body. He seperated from her and looked into her eyes with gentle ones of his own. " Yuki i want to claim you for my own will you allow me too?" He asked her and she looked into his eyes and started to think of what future they would have yet her animalisitic side took over and she kissed him roughly. " Good answer" He said against her lips before he lifted her up and moved up the stairs, she cried out as she felt his finger find her core as he leaned her against the hallway and teased her.

DING DONG!"

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the house and she groaned as Ame growled in upsetment. " Dammit!" He cursed out as he looked at her with annoyed eyes, she tried to steady her breathing as she got out from his arms and kissed him shortly on his lips before she went downstairs. Ame was right behind her as she opened the door only to find that it was Kit and he looked terrible with dark rings under his eyes and looking as if he hadnt slept ever since he left them. " Kit...come in.." She said to him only for the older male to shake his head wearily at her as he stepped back from the door. " No i cant stay long, i just wanted you to know that i wont tell your secret and also that i dont think we should see eachother anymore Yuki, im sorry but for right now this is too much for me..." Kit said to her in a weary and hontest tone that made her sigh out at him miserably only for Ame to grab her hand and squeeze it. " I understand your reasoning and as long as you kept this between us, then i will let you live your life peacefully." Ame said speaking before she could and to her dismay, Kit didnt even glance at her as he turned and left the porch. She turned quickly into the house and leaned against the wall as she clenched her hands into fists.

" Yuki.."

She heard Ame call out her name in a gentle tone before he wrapped his arms around her and she shook her head as she turned in his arms and pulled her against him.

" Kit is the third person in my life that has rejected me because of what we are...its not fair..."

She whimpered out to him and he leaned his chin on her shoulder as he let out a small sigh. " You have always thought so much about what others think and have been happiest when you had the approval of them...but in this life espesically in the wild, approval is not whats important, its being content with yourself and-"

Ame said to her but she couldnt listen to anymore as she wasnt like him and still didnt fully understand why he didnt want to be apart of human society? " No Ame you cant console me on this because you have lived in the wild for so long that you know nothing about humans or the feeling of being socially-ostracized! You think that being part wolf is a blessing but i know better!" She told him in a upset tone as she moved out of his arms and moved upstairs. " We are not normal and truly cursed Ame, and the humans that find out about us know that...thats why i push myself to never transform.." She said to him in a hard tone before she moved up to her bedroom and fell onto the bed. Slient tears ran down her cheeks as she remember her ex boyfriend and her best friend as they saw her transform in front of them. She truly was a creature that she wished that she wasnt. She heard footsteps enter the room and sighed knwing it was Ame. She wanted to feel him against her but at the same time their attraction to one another was another huge sign that they were not normal. He sat down on the bed and rubbed her back softly. Her muscles relaxed instantly at his touch and she felt him lift her shirt up only to lay hot kisses on her back making her softly moan.

" Yuki...you are so perfect...to me and i love you more than you could ever understand so please stop worrying..just look at me.." He pleaded to her making her turn and look up at him with passionate eyes. " I love you Ame...and i will not worry...about anything as long as your here for me.." She whispered up to him only to see that beauitful smile on his face and kissed him with a slow need. That he responded to with a hunger and intensified the kiss ten times more, his lips on her made her feel alive and whole. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her legs as she pulled at his shorts. He obliged in removing them and eagerly pressed himself against her bare and already moist heat. " AH!" He cried out while she let out a similar cry of pleasure. He let out a sharp and lustful sounding growl as he leaned down and nipped her neck letting his tounge find the same spot again. " AME!" She cried out loudly as that spot on her neck was so sensitive whenever he touched it. She felt her pleasure build so strongly and she couldnt stop herself from climaxing. She trembled and shuddered underneath him. It seemed to entice Ame immensely as he licked down her neck and ripped off her shirt. He quickly engulfed her breast into his mouth making her arch up into him with a whimper. He reached down inbetween her legs and teased her womanhood making her crazy. The wolf inside of her wanted to come out and she let it. She quickly pushed him off of her only to pounce on top of him and grab his manhood firmly in her hand. He let out a sharp sound of pleasure combined with a grunt. " Yuki!" He whispered out her name in such a deep toned voice that she leaned down and licked up his manhood eagerly.

" Dammit Yuki!"

He uttered out to her making her take him fully into her mouth, he let out a strangled cry at her action and mixed his hands into her long brown hair. His moans made her feel more and more turned on. Before she knew it he had sat up and flipped her so that she was underneath him again. He bucked up against her heat making her cry out uncontrolably and then a second later he had thrusted up into her. Breaking her hyem in that one deep and quick thrust, tears welled up in her eyes for a moment. Ame smelled then and paused his actions as he looked down at her with apoligetic eyes that made her smile up at him as she pressed her lips softly onto his. " Im okay..ple-please move Ame, make love to me.." She whispered against his lips and felt the breath leave his mouth as he exhaled strongly. " Yuki.." He whispered her name out to her before he moved slowly against her. Yet the small action made her feel intense pleasure and unexplainable sensations that she had never felt before. " Oh yes!" She whimpered out to him as she began to move with him. His groans and cries were so amazing to hear as this was her little brother but yet someone entirely different than who she used to know. He was wild and untamed by the world. Yet here he was with her, a wolf that wanted to live in the human world and all it stood for. He began thrusting into her at a wild and rough pace that only served to add to her pleasure as she became helpless to become in sync with him. Instead she clung to him and let him dominate over her in everyway. " Say your mine!" He growled out into her ear as he deepened his thrusts making her lean up and nip his neck. " I think that i have always been yours!" She cried out at him making him grunt out in approval. They both climaxed strongly letting their cries come out uncaring of being heard.

" Oh Kami...Ame that was...it was..."

She whispered out to him as they both became lax and he was leaning his head onto her shoulder but still kissed up her neck slowly. " Amazing..." He said to her with a lazy grin as he leaned up and looked down at her. " More than that..." She replied breathlessly as she kissed him with a soft hunger that he matched. " You know now that i cannot let you go so easily..." She whispered against his lips and he chuckled as he shook his head and traced the side of her face with light fingertips. " No its you that i dont think i can let go of at all Yuki.." He said back to her in a gentle and deep tone. She kissed down his neck as she pulled him into her embrace knowing then that no matter what the costs, she didnt want to live without him anymore. She was tired of pretending to be someone she wasnt. As well as she realized then that her love for him was more than just sisterly love but a love that was unexplainable and real.

The next morning she woke up feeling warm and full of bliss, only to find Ame already awake and watching her with tender eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly onto hers and she smiled as she kissed him back. They started the day like any couple would, by her making breakfast for him and then going for a run in the woods as well as talking about everything other than how they felt for one another. Only to end back in his arms that night and found out how truly passionate he was towards her. They did that for two days straight and she found herself growing more and more in love with him. She made a decsision in that moment, that no matter if she had to spend most of her life in the forest or possibly get him to come live in the city with her. That they would be together and no one would tear them apart, because they were different, they were wolves and the only true comfort she had recieved in her entire life was with him. She kissed down his chest waiting for him to rouse from his slumber and when he finally did. He looked down at her with gentle eyes as she took her hand and grabbed his. " Lets start a life together Ame..." She said to him making his eyes brighten as he smiled at her with happiness shining in them. " Alright Yuki.."

END


End file.
